


That's What Friends Do

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, emotional support is important, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in the hospital, and Sherlock is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Do

John stood in the hall of the hospital, frowning as he looked through the window. His jaw was set, though, and his eyes, though they showed pain, showed no sign of tears. 

“Doctor Watson, she’s stable.” spoke the nurse hovering at his right side, “Her blood alcohol level, though, was rather high, so it may be a few more hours before she wakes up, if you’d like to go-“

”No.” He cut her off, only then breaking his gaze away from the room that held his sister. “I can’t- I need to be here, when she wakes up. I know it will be a while, but I can’t leave.”

She bit her lip before nodding. “I’ll go get a chair for you, okay? We don’t usually have them in this hall, but…”

He gave her a thin lipped smile, “That’d be great, but you don’t have to. I-“

Just then, Sherlock came around the corner, toting two folding chairs and followed by a nurse carrying two cups of coffee. “Told you I’d find my way just fine. Hello John. The coffee isn’t great, but bad coffee is better than bad tea.” He set up the chairs against the wall facing the window before grabbing the cups from the young man. “Thank you. You can go now.”

Watching him coaxed a more relaxed smile out of John as he turned to the woman he had been speaking to. “See? No need for you to trouble yourself, we’ll be fine. And I promise we’ll stay put and out of the way.”

With a nod, she left with the young man, both glancing back at the pair as they settled back to wait, sipping their coffees at the same time.

“Thank you.” John’s voice was soft as his gaze returned to the window into Harry’s room.

Sherlock reached out to take his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s what friends do, isn’t it? Give support in times of need?”

John sipped his coffee, returning the gentle squeeze. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 day otp challenge, day 1: Holding Hands.


End file.
